¿Te alejarías de este lugar, si estás conmigo?
by Shiu-san
Summary: Si deseas estar junto a la persona que quieres, debes ser capaz de dejarlo todo por ella.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto ni Naruto shipuden me pertenecen, yo solo escribo sobre ellos sin ningún fin o motivo de lucro. Los antes mencionados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y TV Tokio.**

**¿Te alejarías de este lugar, si estas conmigo?**

**Resumen: **Si deseas estar junto a la persona que quieres, debes ser capaz de dejarlo todo por ella.

—¡Sasuke! —gritó su padre furioso ante tal muestra de desobediencia, él era el mayor de la casa y jefe del clan, el que un niño— aún siendo su hijo—le hablara así, era una muestra de irrespeto que no podía tolerar.

El sonido seco del golpe en la mesa fue lo único que lleno el ambiente, luego de tal acción por parte de su progenitor el silencio reino. La sala se contagió de aquella atmosfera pesada, en la que Mikoto miraba a su hijo previniéndolo de una pelea.

El lugar era aquel donde tantas veces se reunían a comer. La cocina se encontraba arreglada de una forma impecable y los claros colores daban una sensación de frescura, que incluso entre aquel sentimiento, eran percibidos por el menor en el lugar. Luego de algunos minutos de silencio el muchacho se atrevió a hablar.

—No lo haré —aseguró con voz fuerte y mirando a su padre de una manera, casi, insolente.

Aunque la intención de Sasuke no era en ningún momento el parecer irrespetuoso, no importaba cuanto se opusiera a los mandatos de su progenitor, aún sentía admiración, respeto y temor hacía él. Pero…

—Entonces no te daré la opción de elegir —aseguró el hombre mayor con voz áspera y fría—, yo mismo mandaré a matarla—Y antes de que su hijo pudiera renegar ante sus designios, el hombre se encaminó a la salida sin perder tiempo.

Los puños del pelinegro cerraron con fuerza ante la imposibilidad de crear alguna forma de escape. Solo una forma había para que aquel hombre no cometiera una locura, sin embargo para él aquella sería algo dolorosa.

Percibió la mano de su madre en su hombro, probablemente trataba de reconfortarlo aunque fuera un poco; sin embargo, conocía el orgullo de su hijo, él no cedería tan fácilmente.

—¿Tanto le amas? —escuchó la apagada voz femenina, como si aquel hecho le causara un dolor tremendo—A pesar de ser una… —no concluyo la oración, al notar su falta de tacto ante la situación.

Miró el cuerpo de su hijo levantarse y retirarse con rapidez de aquel lugar, sin pronunciar palabra alguna y sintió algo de culpabilidad por la situación.

El Uchiha menor caminó con lentitud mientras repasaba las palabras de su padre y las consecuencias de su actitud ante una orden. Sonrió levemente, se mostraba realmente autentico cuando simplemente no obedecía como uno de tantos corderos, las órdenes de su progenitor; aquello le causaba un placer muy grande: el sentir que era dueño de su propia vida.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció al pensar en ella, la cual podría ser lastimada por culpa de sus actos. Era la única por la que mantenía una indecisa expresión; para él lo mejor sería alejarse de los reglamentos y comenzar a vivir como lo deseara. Lo que no podía hacer era dejarla sola a ella, sabía que aún necesitaba alguien a quien aferrarse, tal vez por eso no podía evitar sentirse atraído ante aquella mujer.

Unos pasos lo hicieron olvidar por unos momentos sus preocupaciones y voltearse a la dueña de las pisadas.

—Hinata —pronunció, casi, inaudiblemente al mirar la figura comenzar a tomar forma.

—Buenos días, S-Sasuke-kun —dijo ella con suavidad y un poco agitada por aumentar la velocidad, con el motivo de no llegar tarde. Colocó su mano en su pecho y suspiro con suavidad, para luego sonreír levemente.

El Uchiha no correspondió el gesto, tan solo le clavo una mirada fría que provocó que ella bajara la cabeza. Luego de la invitación por parte de él, se dispuso a sentarse en la banca en la que todos los días se encontraban.

El lugar era de clima frío, por lo cual, los dos portaban abrigos para cubrir la piel que la ropa normal dejaría a la vista y la intemperie. Ella poseía aquel color carmín tan característico en sus mejillas y él tan solo mantenía las manos en sus bolsillos y sus pensamientos lejos de ese lugar, pero cerca de esa persona.

—Te lo advirtieron, ¿cierto? —Él rompió el silencio tranquilizador, para cambiarlo por un ambiente más molesto, y aún así necesario—Que te alejaras de mí —De su boca apareció aquel humo blanco, tan característico del clima con respecto al cuerpo.

Ella tan solo asintió con la cabeza, y su rostro se mostró un poco triste ante aquella posibilidad. Para la Hyuuga, sería genial si aquellas personas tan solo olvidaran los conflictos entre las familias y sus rivalidades; le parecía algo innecesario para vivir en armonía, como ella lo deseaba.

—Eres demasiado amable —pronunció el hombre mirándola con seriedad y una chispa de burla en sus ojos. Sasuke conocía los sentimientos de aquella mujer a la perfección, y su rostro, era demasiado tranparente en cuanto a los sentires.

Ella no tuvo más opción que asentir derrotada por sus traicioneros gestos, revolvió las manos en su chaqueta, nerviosa por el ambiente y lo que diría.

—Pero, Sasuke-kun también e-es una buena persona —aseguró sonriendo levemente con las mejillas teñidas de aquel color rosado.

Notó la mirada penetrante del Uchiha en ella y bajo de nuevo la mirada con rapidez, sin saber si aquel joven a su lado se habría molestado por su comentario. Sintió sus manos rodearla por la cintura y pegarla a su cuerpo, hasta que sus rostros se mostraran a una distancia poco prudente. Su rostro tono un color rojo profundo, a pesar del frío que se podía percibir en aquella tarde.

—Eres demasiado amable —repitió él mirándola con seriedad—, no sabes lo que sería capaz de hacerte, no comprendes el gran daño que puedo producir en ti —aseguró suavizando el abrazó hasta soltarla.

—P-Pero —ella se obligó a hablar para dar una respuesta, ante aquella afirmación—, no importando l-lo que usted diga, y-yo sé que es una buena persona —Hinata también repitió sus palabras con un poco más de determinación. Aún así sus manos temblaban ante la reacción que él pudiera tener.

—¿En verdad lo piensas? —preguntó él mirándola fijamente con un gesto despectivo.

—S-Sí —respondió la mujer de ojos lavanda, aunque su tartamudeo fue acrecentado por aquel gesto tan violento por parte del hombre junto a ella; no negaría lo que pensaba.

El silencio volvió a reinar por algunos segundos. Sasuke mostró una expresión de calma en sus facciones y más aún: de alivio. Sin pensarlo mucho y satisfecho por la respuesta, tomó una de sus manos y la colocó en el rostro de la joven junto a él. Ante la mirada avergonzada y el rostro ruborizado de ella pregunto:

—Hinata, ¿te alejarías de este lugar, si estas conmigo?

Notas de la autora: Y ahí queda :3 , ustedes pueden imaginar si Hinata acepta o no. Teniendo en cuenta que Sasuke tiene los recursos para que se mantengan y los dos son estudiados, pues no se ve tan difícil: sin embargo la joven no es alguien que vaya a separarse de su familia tan fácilmente, o que no piense muy bien sus acciones.

Salados ellos que son los del problema XD

Tengo duda con este escrito, creo que le hizo falta algo —no una conclusión—pero aún así lo subo para que me den sus opiniones.

Saludos.


End file.
